


Is it wrong to fall in love?

by Kaorukeehl



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Yaoi, junkyard life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: After a fight with Vav X-ray runs off to the only place he could think to go where he can be away from the other hero. Going to that place causes a chain of events to activate that could very well lead him to a possibility that he would have never even thought of before. Now he has to get along with someone he wouldn't normally try to though this only gives the chance for something more to come of it. Could this path end with a happy ending or not? Will everything turn out okay in the end?





	1. Chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I did a bunch of this on my phone so hopefully I caught any autocorrects.

Chapter one:

X-ray sighs as he walks into the living room and finds Vav on the couch playing video games. He frowns. "Vav. What are you doing? It's evening. A lot of the villains come out now." He says. "I thought we were going to head out." 

"You can go and call me if something comes up." Vav offers an idea as he continues to play. 

X-ray clenches his teeth slightly then stops that to answer. "Come on Vav. It'll be easier if you just come along. The game can wait." 

"It'll be fine X-ray." Vav says with an intended wave. 

"Vav! Get off the game and let’s go!" 

Vav pauses it then looks to X-ray. "Why don't you trust me!?" 

"This is a team effort Vav!" X-ray protests.

"Yeah! And I said I would come if you would let me know if a villain appeared!" Vav snaps. "I would come and help!" He gets up and moves to stand in front of X-ray then he speaks. "We'll be fine. I know what I'm doing." 

"Vav." X-ray says in warning. "We all make mistakes. And you're making a bad choice. Just listen to me right now and let’s go. This is getting us nowhere." 

"Oh wouldn't you know." Vav says standing tall hands clenched. "Wouldn't you know about mistakes. Street rat." As soon as those words slip out of his mouth Vav’s anger vanishes and is replaced with a worse feeling. 

Regret. 

X-ray leans back a little as his eyes widen with his anger turning to a look of hurt. 

"X-ray." Vav begins as he can't believe he said what he did. He can't speak another word before X-ray does though.

"Is that what I am?" X-ray questions almost quietly. "A street rat?" He questions trying to hold back his emotions from reaching his voice. 

"X-ray. Please I did-" Vav is once again cut off by X-ray.

"Well I suppose I'm not needed here." X-ray says turning away. "Have fun with your game." He then leaves.

"Wait! X-ray!" Vav calls taking a few steps to follow and reaching out towards the other. He stops and slightly lowers his hand when the door slams shut behind X-ray. "Please." His eyes water. "I didn't mean it. Honest." His voice cracks as a tear slides down his face. "I'm sorry." He wants to chase after X-ray but he knows that when X-ray gets like this he most likely won't listen. He'll need to find him tomorrow morning and try to sort things out. He turns away shutting off the game then heads to his room to make sure he has all that he wants to tell X-ray. He figures that it’ll be good to get all that he wants to say even if he doesn’t use it all in the end. 

... The next morning...

Vav is leaving his room at six forty in the morning.

Usually neither him nor X-ray is up at this hour but Vav could hardly sleep last night. 

Vav tries X-rays room but finds it empty so he looks around the apartment with no sign of the other. He clenches the paper in his hand in slight worry. He leaves the apartment and heads to Hilda's lab hoping that maybe X-ray went there or to one of them. He reaches it and gets inside looking around.

Rusty is taking a nap in a chair. 

Hilda and Ash were checking something that Hilda probably made but turn as Vav enters.

"First time for everything. You're really early Vav." Hilda says in slight greeting. 

Vav turns to her not seeing X-ray. "Have any of you seen X-ray?" He asks and the girls shake their heads.

"Nope. Not since we last saw you two yesterday." Ash says. "Why?" 

"Well um." Vav slightly glances away. "Something may have happened."

Hilda looks questioningly at him. "What happened this time?" She asks.

Vav rubs the back of his head. "We kind of got into a little argument." He admits. "And he left and I can't find him." 

"When did the argument happen and when did X-ray leave?" Ash asks.

"Yesterday evening." Vav admits lowering his hand to his side. "For both questions."

Ash frowns. "And you haven't found him?" She asks and Vav shakes his head.

"No. And it didn't seem that he came back either as nothing looked really any different. I came here hoping maybe he went to one of you or something." 

"Then we should find him." Hilda says. "If he's been gone this long then something bad might have happened." She looks into Vav’s eyes as he turns to her. "Think Vav. Before we blindly search you need to try to think of any place X-ray might have gone to." 

Vav lowers his head in thought and brings a hand up to his chin as he thinks. "Hmm... Ah!" His hand flicks up with an 'I have an idea' signal before he lowers his hand. "There is one place that I can think of. I don't think he's been there in a while but its worth a shot isn't it?" 

Hilda nods. "Yes. Let’s go." She goes to Rusty shaking him awake then they all head off following Vav and she calls to Orf to watch the lab. 

They keep going at a jogging pace then slow down as they reach a fenced area. 

Hilda and Ash look at it a little distastefully. 

"The junkyard?" Hilda questions glancing to the sign. 

Vav glances back as he continues walking. "Yeah. How do you think we met Rusty?" He questions then he turns to where he's going.

Hilda glances to Rusty who just shrugs it off and follows Vav through a pipe that seems clean on the inside. 

Unknown’s P.O.V.

I settle down in the front seat of a car that looks like its one whole seat but almost like a couch with a light yet dull green wall behind the seat. I glance up hearing something above me then a head pokes through the hole in the roof that's like a sunroof. 

"Hey. How's my girl?" He asks. He has tan skin, dark brown eyes, black hair, a black quarter sleeved shirt, jeans that are ripped at the knees and slightly worn runners. 

"Buzz off. I'm not your girl!" I snap at him as he pulls his head back out from the sun roof and I lay down on the seat. "I don't belong to anyone." I grumble to myself not caring if he hears as I rest the side of my head on my arms. 

"Hello?" A slightly distant voice says making me blink then I raise my head looking out the window in the direction the voice came from.

No one’s P.O.V.

Hilda and Ash take a slight look around.

There's a large and tall junk pile in the middle with several smaller piles here and there around the rest of the space with other junk scattered here and there. Yet it looks a little cleaner than you'd expect.

There's a few people here and there as well mostly just chilling or enjoying what they can of a piece of food then there's some kind of playing.

Rusty is approached by a man with greying hair that is straight and stops at the bottom of his ears in length all around with his bangs falling easily into his face. He begins talking to him like friends would after it's been awhile. 

A man suddenly slides down the pile on a flat piece of cardboard that ends up getting stuck but he jumps. He uses a bounce from an old mattress on an old metal bed frame to get some more distance then lands in a pile of blankets that he quickly steps out of. "How do you do?" He greets. He has tan skin, dark brown eyes, black hair, a black quarter sleeved shirt, jeans that are ripped at the knees and slightly worn runners. "Ah good to see you Vav." He greets Vav, who had called out in a hello just a moment before, with a smile and he appears to be about the same age as Vav and X-ray. "What can I do you for?" 

"We’re looking for X-ray." Vav says. "Is he here?" 

"You bet." The other man nods and Rusty finishes his talk with the man he was speaking to who heads off elsewhere. "He's in his favourite spot." 

"Which is where exactly?" Hilda asks raising an eyebrow.

The man turns and points to the very top of the main junk pile where an old dark green car that must have been dumped many years ago resides. 

"Oh you have got to be kidding." Ash groans at this. "All the way up there!?"

"It was always X-rays favourite spot." Vav explains as the other man lowers his hand to his side. He walks over to be next to Hilda as he looks up at the car. "Usually he'd come down to greet me but I doubt he'd do that this time." He turns to Rusty. "Can you try to talk him down?" He asks in which Rusty nods only to begin climbing.

Rusty seems to know where to put his feet as he climbs even moving to the side before continuing to avoid certain things or areas.

Ash turns to the other man. "And you are?" She asks in which he turns to her. 

"The names Bailey. I'm the leader. Well since you are friends with Vav and dear X-ray then you can know that I'm mostly a stand in and helper for Big Mama." 

"Big Mama?" Ash questions with an unsure face. 

Bailey nods. "Yeah. She actually runs the show here. All those here fall under her command. It's to help keep us alive and in peace. She's an amazing leader. Even in her old age." He turns to see how Rusty is doing and sees that he's almost at the top. "She's kind, smart, compassionate, loving and loyal. She even tries to get the children into school if possible. You know. She always seems to know what to do. I don't know what we'd do without her. I really do hope she picks me to be her student." He turns to the two girls as Vav watches Rusty. "If she teaches me what she knows then when the time comes for her to pass on I can lead the group." His eyes shine. "I've been trying my best and so far it's gotten to the point that I'm a stand in so I think I have a good chance." He says puffing out his chest in pride.

Meanwhile Rusty peers into the car through the broken side window. 

X-ray has turned away and is slightly curled up in a ball on the seat around the centre of it. "Go away." He says not even looking at the other.

"X-ray." Rusty says. "We came to talk." 

"Don't wanna." X-ray grumbles but makes sure Rusty can hear him and understand him. "I'm fine right here right now." 

Rusty climbs into the car through the window and sits by X-ray but close to the door as he has to sit normally. He has his head turned to the other. "Well then why don't we talk here?" He asks in which X-rays eyes flicker to him. "Like old times? When you'd hide up here and not want to talk so one of us would come here and talk to you." He says for old time’s sake. "What do you say?" 

X-ray glances away to look to the cars dashboard falling silent for a few moments. His eyes then flicker back to Rusty who waits for his answer.


	2. Chapter two.

Chapter two:

"Bailey." An elderly voice says in which Bailey and the others turn. The woman definitely has aged a bit and has a slightly beat up dark red cane to walk with. Her hair has turned completely grey and though her body shows old age her blue eyes shine like deep down she's still young. She's wearing a navy blue worn sweater with a neck part that almost looks like a scarf, a dark red very tinted darkly skirt and black runners. "Who are these two guests?" She asks. 

"Mommy! They are friends of Vav and X-rays. As well as Rusty it seems." Bailey says after happily calling the other mommy. "They came here looking for X-ray who Rusty is talking to right now."

"Ah yes." The woman nods and turns to the two girls. "What are your names?" 

"I'm Hilda and this is Ash." Hilda introduces them. 

The woman nods. "It's nice to meet you both. You can call me Big Mama. That's what everyone else calls me and I quite adore such a nickname." 

"How'd you get such a nickname? Is it because you take care of those here?" Ash asks and the woman smiles softly.

"Yes. That's a part of it." Big Mama confirms. "But also I am seen as a mother figure to those that grow up here usually without anyone else to truly turn to. Even the mothers who live or have lived here with their children don't mind their children seeing me as like a second mother. They also at least somewhat saw me in the same way. How much they see me as a mother figure depends on how long they’ve been here for." She explains. "Now then. I say we let Rusty try talking to him. If it doesn't work out then I can go." 

"I could do it if Rusty doesn't succeed." Bailey says turning to look to Big Mama. "Really I can." 

"Patience child." Big Mama says with a caring smile at Bailey. "There are times for different methods and I believe that your method might not be what is needed right now."

"I can do whatever is need to." 

"Bailey my child." Big Mama moves closer to the other and reaches up to gently pat his head twice. "I understand your will to help but there is still much that you need to learn." She pulls her hand back. "So please just take care of other things for now. I would like to focus on this." 

"Okay mama." Bailey nods after a final glance to the car. He turns to Vav. "So what exactly happened? X-ray didn't really seem to want to talk about it when he arrived last night. Nor has he said anything as far as I'm aware." 

"Me and him got into an argument and now he's upset with me." Vav explains. 

"We all have fights even with our closest friends." Big Mama says as Vav watches her. "It is what happens after and how things go once it's all said and done that matters."

"I want to make things right." Vav says. "Which is why I need to talk to him." 

"But an inexperienced boy like you shouldn't be climbing the pile just for that." Big Mama says. "The bigger pile is to be climbed by those that have learned about climbing junk piles." She places a hand on his shoulder. "And even then people must start with smaller piles. All done to make sure that they'll be able to do it especially safely. So you need to leave this up to us and stay down here to wait." She turns to see if Rusty is coming down yet but no sign so she turns to Bailey. "Please go check on how Tessel is doing. Her baby should be due next month. Then check on how everyone else is doing for me will you?" 

"Yeah sure." Bailey agrees and heads off to elsewhere in the junkyard. 

Not long after Rusty comes down alone. He looks at the other four as Big Mama stayed with them. "Well. X-ray and me did talk a little bit but he doesn't want to come down." He says. 

"Then let me try." Big Mama says and she goes over to the pile only to begin climbing. She manages quite well for her age as she safely reaches the car. She gets in to talk to X-ray. 

X-rays eyes flicker to her as she settles next to him as he laid his head down on his arms about the time that Rusty left the car. "Hey mom." He greets. 

"X-ray child." Big Mama begins. "What troubles you so much that you do not wish to come down?" She asks watching X-ray.

X-ray glances away with hooded eyes. "I don't want to even see Vav right now." He says. "Mama please. I'm not ready to face him." 

"I'm not saying that you have to face him. No one can force you to." Big Mama says. "It is only a suggestion that you try. If you continue to push it away then you are just running from it. You can only run from something for so long. But there is that chance that you will try to not do it in the end but sometime you will have to face him once again. It was an argument not something severe after all." 

"But mama." X-ray says raising his head to look to her. "He called me a street rat when we had our fight." 

Big Mama places a hand on X-rays shoulder. "I know that it hurts you so badly to have heard that from him. But you know that when he gets upset he doesn't think before speaking. He sometimes even says things he would never say before that aren't his real thoughts." She reminds him. "I have a feeling that he didn't mean to call you a street rat let alone be what he actually thinks of you. Do you really think that he thinks of you as a street rat?" 

X-ray opens his mouth for a moment then closes it again unable to really say something as the others words sink in. He slightly glances away and his eyes flicker back and forth in thought. 

"It is your choice in the end X-ray. But no matter what you decide to do we all will be here to support you as we have done before." 

X-ray slightly glances in Big Mamas direction. He shifts closer and lays his head on her lap in which she gently plays with his hair. He closes his eyes letting himself enjoy this for a few moments. He slowly opens his eyes then shifts to get up. He turns to Big Mama who is smiling gently. "Okay. I'll try. I'll come down." He says.

"Okay. But you can walk away if it becomes too much. We'll make sure that he doesn't try going after you if you need to walk away." Big Mama says in which X-ray nods. 

"Thank you mother." X-ray says gratefully.

So together they leave the car and half climb half slide down the pile as the others watch. They make it down and Vav moves over to X-ray.

X-ray glances away not really wanting to look at Vav right now. 

Big Mama puts her cane out to make sure that Vav doesn’t get too close right now. “I think that’s enough right now.” She says and Vav nods in understanding still watching X-ray so she lowers her cane then steps back. 

"X-ray... I'm sorry for what I said when we fought. I really didn't mean it." Vav says. "So will you please forgive me?" 

X-rays eyes flicker to Vav for a moment before he turns away so his back is to Vav to not let him see the sad look on his face. "I'll need a bit Vav." He says a little softly but loud enough to be heard. "I'm going to stay here for now. Just give me some time right now."

"Okay." Vav nods and turns away. "There's no rush." He adds hoping to be supportive to his friend. He starts to walk away but Hilda grabs his arm.

"Vav." Hilda says. "Is it a good idea for him to stay here?"

"It's okay Hilda." Vav says glancing to her. "I know that this is all new to you but X-ray is safe here. The three of us and everyone else here trusts Big Mama with their lives and in turn give trust to each other. It's a nice place like that. Besides this is where X-ray actually grew up as well."


	3. Chapter three.

Chapter three:

"He grew up here?" Ash questions in shock. 

Vav nods. "Yup. Even back when we first met he was already living here. Others also did as well as Bailey grew up with him for an example."

"Interesting." Hilda says then she turns to Big Mama. "Then we'll let you take care of him for now." 

"As new people to here I understand your hesitance. I can only assure you that he is in good hands." Big Mama says placing a hand on her chest for a moment before lowering it. 

"I bet he is." Hilda nods and they turn to leave.

"I think I'll stay behind for now." Rusty says to the others.

"Okay." Vav agrees then the other three leave for now. 

With them gone X-ray heads elsewhere in the junkyard. He leans against an old dresser as he sits on the ground with a small sigh. 

"Hey." Bailey says sitting next to him. "Wanna talk?" 

"I'm good." X-ray tells him.

Bailey puts an arm around X-rays shoulders. "Come on. Let’s have a friendly chat then." He suggests.

X-ray moves his arm off. "Bailey I don't want to." He gets up and heads off as Bailey watches.

"You've turned into such a beautiful adult." Bailey says watching X-ray go. 

...............................

"Have you decided?" A man asks. "It seems like Bailey might be a candidate." 

"Harold please." A woman says. "Bailey has the talent to become a possibly great leader one day but I'm afraid he’s just not ready yet. He still is a little immature and he needs to work that out before he can begin trying to become a true leader. If he doesn't snap out of it soon we will have to look elsewhere here." 

.................................

Vav heads to visit Mogar seeing as how there is no villains that have appeared. He climbs up the planks of wood on the tree to get into the three house. He pokes his head in and looks around. "Mogar?" He calls. 

Mogar comes over to Vav who smiles upon seeing him only to climb further inside. "Vav." He says in greeting.

Vav goes over to his friends. "How are things going?" He asks.

"Forest peaceful." Mogar says in which Vav nods. 

"That's good. Then how about a walk?" 

Mogar nods and scoops Vav up causing him to blush then he leaps out of the window jumping from tree to tree.

Vav stays silent nestled in Mogars arms. He knows where they are going. 

Their special place only meant for them. 

Mogar jumps down into an open area after a few moments. 

It's an open field with a large clean beautiful pond in the middle with a few large rocks kind of by it. There are some animals here and there and it only seems to add to its beauty. 

Mogar lets Vav stand on his own then they head towards the pond walking side by side only to sit on a large cliff like rock side by side. "What trouble Vav?" He asks watching the other.

"Me and X-ray had a fight." Vav sighs and turns to the pond. "And now X-ray just needs time away."

Mogar places a hand on his shoulder in assurance in which he turns to the bear like man. "It be okay." He says trying to assure the other.

Vav smiles softly. "Yeah. I mean it's not like he's going to leave us forever. It's just for a bit." 

Mogar nods and Vav leans against him causing Mogar’s hand to slide off.

Vav closes his eyes softly and he takes in Mogars scent. He smells musk, wood and an earthy smell that is Mogars smell but it's actually pretty nice. He likes how it calms him down and makes him feel like he's protected from the world. "Thank you Mogar." He says gratefully. 

Mogar nods and wraps an arm around Vavs waist keeping him close. "Vav stay at night?" He asks after a few moments of silence.

Vav nods softly still with his eyes closed. "Yeah. I can stay tonight." He agrees making Mogar smile to hear this. 

They stayed there in silence for a few moments longer then they jump to the ground to stand when they hear something in the distance. 

"What was that?!" Vav asks turning in its direction.

"Trouble." Mogar says and gets ready to go.

"I'm coming too." Vav says then is scooped up once again in Mogars arm.

Mogar jumps up into a tree then once again jumps from tree to tree heading straight for where the trouble was heard from. He stops in a tree where the two can look at what's going on.

A young woman is tossed to the ground by two men in hunting gear. She looks dirty and possibly hurt. 

"I take the girl you get the guys." Vav says in which Mogar nods then Mogar jumps down letting Vav land by the woman while he lands to be between the men and the other two.

"What are you doing?" One man demands in a growl. "Just leave. This doesn't concern you."

Mogar pulls out his sword and glares with a low dangerous growl. 

Vav crouches by the woman who looks to him fearfully. "It's okay. I'm here to help." He assures her. "You can trust us."

The woman glances to Mogar who won't budge from protecting them then back to Vav. She moves some of her messy brown shoulder blade length straight hair out of her face with one of her cut up hands. "E-Elizabeth." She stutters as her hand falls back to the ground.

"I'm Vav." Vav says then he helps her up. "Come on." He hurriedly leads her away as she follows.

"Oh no you don't!" One man roars but before they could chase after Vav and Elizabeth Mogar moves in their way. "I'll deal with you." The man says reaching up and pulling out a weapon. 

But Mogar moves quickly and slashes the weapon out of his hand while also hitting his hand and a part of his wrist.

The man shouts in pain jolting his hand back to gently cradle it. "Son of a bitch!" 

Mogar moves quickly and grabs a vine wrapping the two up so they are tied up back to back. He hauls them onto one of his shoulders then he turns and heads off with that putting his sword away. He finds Vav and the girl just outside of the forest.

"Let’s take her to a safe place and those guys to the cops." Vav says and Mogar nods trusting Vav so they head off. 

They head to the police station as it’s closer and they walk in causing some officers to look to them.

"New villains?" An officer asks. 

"These two dragged this woman to the forest. We rescued her before they could try anything." Vav explains. "So we don't actually know much."

"Alright. We'll need to get her story." The officer says as the two men are taken away by other officers. The one officer approaches the girl. "You're safe now. We just need you to give us the story so those two can get the punishment they deserve." 

Elizabeth nods and goes with the officer.

Feeling satisfied with that Vav and Mogar head off taking a walk through town as they head back to the tree house. 

"Well that was productive." Vav says crossing his arms behind his head as he slightly leans back as he walks.

Mogar nods in agreement. 

"Hey. What if tomorrow you join us in the city?" Vav offers.

"Mogar can." Mogar agrees making Vav grin.

"That's good. It'll be a lot of fun and maybe we can take down a villain who might appear." Vav says and Mogar nods in agreement as they approach the edge of town. 

They make it back to Mogars treehouse safely and mostly just hang out there until it's time to go to bed. Mogar leans against a wall and Vav uses the blanket that was given to Mogar to help on chilly nights. They find themselves falling asleep quickly.

Elsewhere.......

"You just have to follow our rules. I explained the general things you should know on our way here. As for the rules you need to respect everyone, we share as needed, try to get along with everyone if possible, if you stay then help us out when we need you to as we all share a responsibility to help each other out and only when I believe you are ready may you climb the largest pile. That's just for safety as we must make sure that you can climb a pile safely." 

"I understand and I will do my best." 

"Thank you and welcome to possibly your new home."


	4. Chapter four.

Chapter four: 

Rusty comes out of where he decided to sleep as it's morning and glances around only to spot something he didn't expect to see. "Never thought I'd see the Mad King of all people here." He says and the Mad King turns around.

"Rusty." The Mad King greets. "I thought you'd have a home with your friends." He comments. 

"The people here are close to me as well." Rusty explains. "But I'm kind of here on a different reason." He says in which the Mad King raises an eyebrow. 

Big Mama comes over to the two. "Ah Rusty. I see you've met the possible newest member." She says. "He came last night and as he agreed to our rules we are giving him a chance to stay." 

"We've seen each other around so we kind of know each other." Rusty tells her. "Back in the city that is." 

"Ah then you must be kind of aquatinted." Big Mama nods at this. "It's good that not all the faces will be completely new to him." 

"By the way." Rusty glances around then turns back to Big Mama. "Is X-ray up yet?" 

"Not that I've seen." Big Mama says. 

"X-rays here too?" The Mad King asks a little confused.

The other two turn to him.

"Why yes he is. You know him?" Big Mama asks.

"Well we kind of ran into each other a few times." The Mad King says. "So yeah we generally know each other. Is Vav here too?" 

"Ah." Big Mama nods. "And no." She adds after her nod. "Vav is not here. Out of their group it's just X-ray and Rusty here. The others went back to the city and the two decided to stay here for a bit."

"That's right." Rusty confirms with a nod. "Well I'll see if we have anything for breakfast." He heads off with that.

"Where is X-ray?" The Mad King asks Big Mama. 

"Last I checked up there." Big Mama points to the car as they turn to face the pile. "Unfortunately as I told you before you can't climb this one until you're ready. Just for safety. If you want to say hi to X-ray you'll need to wait for him to come down." 

"That's okay. I can wait." The Mad King assures her.

Big Mama nods. "Alright then. Go ahead and take a look around if you haven't already. Just try to not wake the others up just yet." 

"Okay." The Mad King confirms then with one last look at the car he heads off wondering where Rusty went as he is also a little hungry. He finds Rusty at one spot where there are containers safe from the piles of stuff. He approaches and glances to inside the one that Rusty has opened that looks like a cooler. 

Inside are some sandwiches that are wrapped up in plastic wrap.

"I know it may not be officially breakfast food but it's food." Rusty says taking one sandwich. "Want one?" 

"Sure." The Mad King takes one as well and Rusty closes it. 

The two unwrap the sandwiches and dig in.

The sandwiches are fine and have lettuce, a slice or two of sandwich meat and tomatoes. 

They finish and toss the plastic wrap into a nearby bin meant for it. 

"Well. What do you think you'll do now?" Rusty asks the Mad King. 

"I'm not sure. I'm kind of waiting for X-ray to come down." The Mad King admits.

"He'll come down from his favourite spot probably after waking up." Rusty says and the two look up to the car only to see Bailey climbing towards it.

"Who is that?" The Mad King asks.

"Bailey. I'm sure you've heard about him." Rusty says in which the Mad King nods. "He probably is going to check on X-ray. They did grow up together after all." 

The Mad King turns to Rusty. "Before coming here?" He asks in which Rusty shakes his head. 

"Nope. They grew up here together in this very junkyard." Rusty informs him making the Mad King blink in surprise. 

"X-ray was raised in a junkyard?" The Mad King questions and gets a nod. "Huh. Guess that does explain a few things. I mean he doesn't really jump into trusting others and it seems like even then the trust can be hesitant." 

"Yeah. Though neither him nor Bailey for an example were born here let alone born to anyone who's ever lived here they ended up here when they were young for their own reasons and thus grew up here. They see the group here as family. Though not everyone on the streets are as kind as this group. It's a hard lesson to learn out here." Rusty says. "You have to be careful who you trust when it comes to living on the streets. Oh and just so you're aware Big Mama is more than just a leader. She's also a mother figure to those here. So you will hear her being called mom or mother."

The Mad King nods. "Yeah. The others on the streets really aren't as nice as those here." He agrees and looks to Bailey who climbs on top of the car.

Meanwhile Bailey pokes his head through the hole in the roof finding that X-ray is still sleeping on the seat. "Hey. Hey X-ray." He says causing X-ray to groan tiredly. "Hey come on."

X-ray blinks then raises his head only to tiredly look to Bailey. "Bailey? Why'd you wake me?" He asks tiredly.

"I thought we could have breakfast together." Bailey says with a smile. 

X-ray gives Bailey an annoyed look. "Go get your own breakfast." He lowers his head back down. "I'm going back to sleep." 

"Aw come on you know you want to." Bailey says flashing a grin. 

X-ray glares annoyed at Bailey. "Can't you let me sleep?" He then gets out of the car through the window then he heads down the pile. He makes it to the bottom and Big Mama approaches. 

"You're up a little early today X-ray." Big Mama says.

"Bailey woke me up mother." X-ray explains.

"Bailey is still working a few things out." Big Mama says. "I will talk to him though." 

X-ray nods and turns only to see the Mad King approaching. He fully looks at the other surprised suddenly fully awake. "You." He gasps.

"This is our possible new member." Big Mama says. "And I heard that you and Rusty know him from the city. So join Rusty in helping him around here if you can." 

"Okay mom." X-ray says glancing to the woman and Big Mama nods appreciatively before heading off as Bailey starts to come down. He turns back to the Mad King. "I thought you would have had your own place." 

"It's not that simple." The Mad King says. "After I was defeated by you, Vav and Mogar no one really wanted to associate with me. So I ended up here." 

"When you do bad things it can follow you." X-ray says. "But let me tell you if you mess up this place I won't show mercy." 

"I have no plans of doing such things." The Mad King assures X-ray. "This is the only place with people willing to give me a chance. As with how things are right now I cannot lose this right now. So no worries. This place is not a target for any villainous plans from me." 

"Alright. You have your chance to finally do the right thing Mad King." X-ray says slightly turning away. "And don't screw it up." He then heads off with that.

"I don't plan to." The Mad King says then a moment later turns as he spots movement. 

Bailey comes up next to him. "Hey. New guy." He greets. "You like the Mad King right?" 

The Mad King fully turns to Bailey. "Bailey. It's nice to meet you." He greets.

"So. Do you and X-ray know each other?" Bailey asks watching the Mad King carefully. 

"You could say that." The Mad King says.

"Well just so were clear X-rays mine." Bailey says with slight warning.

The Mad King laughs. "Oh please. I know that isn't true." 

"Oh? And how do you know for sure?" Bailey asks. 

"Well as you said me and X-ray know each other and I am very observant." The Mad King says watching Bailey. "And a word of advice. Actually land X-ray before you start saying that he's yours. I thought you'd know this but X-ray doesn't like people just putting claims on him."

"I know." Bailey says. "But I just want you to back down." 

"The only time I'll back down from anything that you're thinking of is if he actually gets with someone." The Mad King says.

"So you are interested in him." Bailey slightly growls.

"He interests me." The Mad King responds simply. "And you should let him decide himself who he goes with." He then heads off elsewhere as Bailey watches.

Big Mama sighs from where she had been watching. "He still has a long way to go before he can start training. At this rate he won't be ready in time." She turns away and walks away thinking to herself. "I might have to actually look at other options just in case." She thinks in silence for a moment as she walks. "Unless..." 

................................

The Mad King finds X-ray sitting by the food eating some breakfast so he approaches and sits next to him.

X-ray glances to him then finishes what's in his mouth. "Here for breakfast?" He asks.

"I already had breakfast." The Mad King responds. "I was hoping we could maybe talk a little." He says in which X-ray tilts his head. "I mean it seems we'll be having to work together now. But I don't expect you to just trust me at the drop of a hat. So I figure since I can't mess this up then I'd try to honestly gain your trust this time. It'll be better for the both of us living here if we can at least try to I guess in a way bond a little."

"I see your point." X-ray says then pauses to eat some more of the sandwich. He chews then swallows before speaking. "So where do you want to begin?" 

"Is it true that you grew up here?" The Mad King asks glancing around as more people who live here come out.

"Yeah. I did." X-ray confirms also watching them then takes another bite out of his almost done sandwich. He chews then swallows only to speak. "I mean it's not really too much but it's one of my homes." 

"It's a nice home." The Mad King admits as X-ray finishes his sandwich. He brings his knees up to his chest and somewhat has his arms around his legs with his head kind of resting on his knees. He does this as he and X-ray watch the others getting up and waking up. "Especially when you've lived with nothing."

"Yes. They're truly compassionate that way. Ready to give people a chance. I actually admire that. I want to try to be like that. Even if it doesn't always turn out good they keep doing it giving people chances that others won't. It's so kind of them."

"That it is." The Mad King agrees closing his eyes for a moment softly. "I can see why you proudly call it a home of yours." 

"What about you?" X-ray asks with a glance to the Mad King.

"Well I grew up with the Corpirate. Our parents often visited each other so we became friends." The Mad King says. "I followed my friend because it seemed interesting and I wondered what would happen. Then I got swept away in all of it. In the end I ended up getting defeated by you three and finding myself with nothing. The Corpirate kinda stopped talking to me after his defeat so I don't even know where he is."

"Some friend." X-ray mutters glancing away. 

"Yeah." The Mad King crosses his arms behind his head. "Eh. Whatever. If he wants to be that way then he just won't have my help anymore. No point in keeping such a friendship." 

X-ray glances down falling silent.

"Let’s move onto something else." The Mad King suggests. 

"Yeah. Sure." X-ray agrees. 

The two continue talking and Bailey watches only to let out a growl. 

Bailey is about to move in when a hand rests on his shoulder. He turns to who it is. "Big Mama?" He questions. "What can I do for you?" 

"Bailey. I need you to step down for a while." Big Mama informs him.

"W-What!?" Bailey questions in shock. "But don't we need a stand in leader!?" 

"You have a lot to learn and a good leader knows when to back down. It can be for a new perspective to figure something out or for the better of the group." Big Mama says. "It's an order to step down Bailey. You're a normal member now. Study what being a member is like and what you would want to see in how a leader treats not only you but the others as well." Big Mama then turns and walks away leaving a stunned Bailey behind.

"No." Bailey gasps once Big Mama is out of hearing range and he kind of snaps back to reality. "No this can't be happening. X-ray is a hero in the city! How am I supposed to get his attention if I'm not someone important anymore!?" He turns back to the Mad King and X-ray who are getting up. "But with the way that new guy is going I'll lose X-ray before I know it." He swallows harshly. "What am I supposed to do?"


	5. Chapter five.

Chapter five: 

"What about you and Bailey? What's your relationship like?" The Mad King asks as they walk.

"I see him as a brother. There are times we get along and times that we don't." X-ray says. "He just wants to try to have me as his own though. I swear he's going through some X-ray phase or something. He never did this while we were growing up."

"Well you did turn out divine." The Mad King says. "I can see why he'd want you." He glances to X-ray who meets his eyes. "Bailey just doesn't grasp what it means to have someone fall in love with you and be yours. You can't force it." 

X-ray turns back to where he is going. "Isn't that the truth." He slightly grumbles in agreement. "Bailey will come around." He says. "Some lessons for him take longer than others I'm afraid. That's why I've been a bit patient with him." He admits.

"Well you grew up with him. You know him and what he's like." The Mad King points out.

"Yeah." X-ray says in agreement. "You're right. It's because I know him and I understand how he works." 

"Exactly." The Mad King confirms.

"You two." 

The two stop and turn as a woman approaches.

"Mother!" X-ray says with a smile. "What can we do you for?" 

"Well. I was hoping when the sun reached its peak you two would head out and gather some more food." Big Mama says as she stands in front of them. 

"Sure." X-ray says then glances to the Mad King. "You?" 

"Why not." The Mad King responds then they turn back to Big Mama who speaks.

"Alright. Money is in the usual spot X-ray. Bailey will be taking Jasiri later to get more so just get what you can." 

"Will do." X-ray agrees and Big Mama leaves with that. He turns back to the Mad King. "Why don't you relax for a bit. We still have some time. I'll go get the money." He heads off with that and walks over to a woman sitting and doing her best to patch up a t-shirt. "Hey Reirei." He greets causing her to look up. 

Reirei has brown hair with black ends as her hair gets darker as it goes down and deep brown eyes. She smiles. "Greeting X-ray. What can I do you for?" She asks.

"I was hoping you'd have a shirt. I kind of want to change before heading out." X-ray says.

"One second." Reirei ties the end of the thread then breaks off of the needle before handing it to X-ray. "There you go." 

"Thanks." X-ray nods taking it and he heads to where he kept his stuff. He quickly changes into some of his old clothes consisting of jeans, runners, a purple sweater and the black shirt he was just given. He hides his X-ray outfit where his old clothes were then he heads to another female. 

She has her sandy brown hair tied back into a ponytail and her bangs almost seem to make a triangle going down to between her eyes. She has blue eyes that have a hint of purple in them and tan skin. "Ah X-ray. It's been awhile." She says with a small smirk.

"Hey Vitani." X-ray greets. "Still using smirks instead of smiles huh?" 

Vitani shrugs it off. "It works. I assume you need money." 

"Yup." X-ray confirms. "What do you got?" 

"Well we have a twenty." Vitani opens a box with a key clipped to her ponytail then she hands X-ray a twenty. "That's about it."

"Okay thanks." X-ray takes it then heads to find the Mad King. He glances up to the sky and sees the sun getting close to its peak. "We'll need to leave soon." He says to himself and he lowers his head to look to where he is going. He spots the Mad King sitting on an old mattress that is mostly dirty but otherwise in good condition. He heads over and joins him on the mattress in which he glances to him. 

"Do you guys get money by doing what homeless people do?" The Mad King asks.

"That is one way." X-ray tells him as he leans back as the mattress is placed almost like a seat. "Sometimes we try to play an instrument if we can. Or we might clean up and sell something from here but not everything can be sold as this is a junkyard. So we mostly try asking for money like homeless people including some of us playing a guitar mainly." 

"Ah." The Mad King nods. "So the amount depends on people's generosity." 

"Yup." X-ray nods then he thinks of something. "Oh. If you want to change before we go you can talk to Reirei over there." He nods in the woman's direction as the Mad King looks. "She'll have something. She tries to have as much ready as possible." 

"It might be a good idea." The Mad King says getting up. "If I go the way I am now we might run into trouble." He starts to head over to Reirei to get something to wear but pauses and glances back to X-ray. "Oh and call me Ryan." He says.

X-ray smiles softly. "Call me Ray. At least while out there and I'm like this." 

The Mad King nods, turns away then continues towards Reirei. 

Not long later X-ray and the Mad King are heading to the store in the city. 

The Mad King now has on his usual blazer and white shirt but the top two buttons are unbuttoned with no bow tie. He also has on black pants with his crown tied to a belt loop on his pants. 

They enter the store and head towards the food to begin checking out prices on things.

"I think that we'll need to head to already prepared food and get some from there." X-ray leads the Mad King over to where the sandwiches are. "Here we are. Three dollars per sandwich." He reads the price. "So for twenty we can take..." He pauses for a moment in thought. 

"Six." The Mad King says.

X-ray nods. "Okay. Well grab six." He grabs six and the Mad King takes them only for them to head to pay. 

They get little change back and they head off with a bag of sandwiches.

"That's not too bad." X-ray says. "We've had worse times." 

"Well at least six people will be fed." The Mad King says and they stop as two people step out in front of them. 

They look like gang members with their baggy clothes, hunched over standing positions and cocky looks on their faces.

"Hey. You came from the junkyard didn't you?" One says almost with laughter in his voice.

"Oh brother." X-ray groans as his eyes fall to half open in annoyance. 

"Homeless scum like you don't need that. We'll take it off your hands and you can go after that garbage that you eat." The other begins to move towards them in which the Mad King suddenly hands the bag to X-ray.

"Ryan?" X-ray glances to him as he takes the bag.

"This will only be a second." The Mad King says then approaches the two sneakily taking his crown from being tied to his waist. 

"Haha! What are you gonna do about it?" One of them challenges. 

The Mad King smirks then dashes at them slashing ones shoulder.

The one that got hit yells out in pain and jumps back now bleeding.

"You fucker!" The other dashes towards the Mad King and pulls out a knife. He slashes at the Mad King who dodges to the side only to slice his arm. He yelps in pain and jumps away. He looks to the gash on his arm then back to the Mad King.

"Wanna go for some more?" The Mad King questions with a growl. 

"They aren't worth it." The one with the injured shoulder says. "Let’s go." 

So the two run off down an alley.

The Mad King relaxes then turns to X-ray. "You okay?" 

"Yeah." X-ray nods. "Thanks for that." 

"Don't worry about it." The Mad King waves it off. "Come on lets go." 

They begin walking together again. 

"How often does that happen?" The Mad King asks.

"Only when punks like them are around. So it's a little hard to say how often. They're the main ones that will bug us." 

"I see." The Mad King nods. 

X-ray laughs. "But that was wicked! You just kicked their butts and they ran away like babies!" He says as he laughs and the Mad King smiles. 

"Well I wasn't going to let them hurt you." The Mad King says then blinks in surprise only to turn to X-ray when he slightly leans against him.

X-ray closes his eyes for a moment. "Thank you." He says. 

They get back to the junkyard and head to where the food is being kept. They put the sandwiches in there then stand up once the cooler is closed.

"What a day." X-ray says then glances to the Mad King. "You know you're not so bad." 

The Mad King turns to X-ray with a small smile. "I'm glad you see me like so." 

X-ray yawns. "Well I'm gonna go to bed. Have a nap. You have fun." He turns and begins climbing the pile towards the car.

"You always sleep up there?" The Mad King asks before X-ray could get very far up the pile.

X-ray pauses and glances back. "Yeah. I like it up there." 

"Okay." The Mad King nods. "If you're feeling lonely tonight you're free to come find me."

X-ray chuckles softly then speaks. "Thanks Ryan." He continues to head up to the car. He gets there and lays down on the seat. He closes his eyes finding a smile coming to his lips. "I think that I might like this. It's quite interesting." He almost ends up drifting off when Bailey pokes his head in through the driver side window that is less used than the passenger window.

"Can I nap with you?" Bailey asks with a toothy smile.

X-ray raises his head enough to look to Bailey with open eyes obviously. "Bailey. I want some peace and quiet right now." 

"Well I'm a quiet sleeper." Bailey tries. "Come on. Remember those times we used to just snuggle up on cold days and sleep?" 

"I'm okay Bailey." X-ray tells him. "I thought you'd have your duties." 

Bailey ducks down for a moment glancing away as if scared before standing up with a fake grin. "Yeah. I just thought that you were lonely or something. My duty is with all of you." 

X-ray raises an eyebrow at this.

"Um. Well if you're sure that you're okay than I'll just let you rest." Bailey heads down leaving X-ray.

X-ray watches him go a little confused. "Okay. Something's going on with Bailey and it isn't just this crush he seems to have on me." He says to himself and he tries to think of what it could be only to frown. "Did he lose his position?" He wonders out loud before laying his head on his arms, which are on the seat, again. "Weird. I'll have to keep an eye out." He then finally manages to drift off into sleep.


	6. Chapter six.

Chapter six:

Vav and Mogar have just taken down a villain that is now being taken away by police.

Mogar moves closer to Vav only to place an arm around him causing Vav to smile as he’s glad that they don’t need to hide their relationship from the others who have accepted them being together. He is definitely really glad that Mogar is on his side so they can stand at each other’s sides especially when they need it the most. 

Ash and Hilda come over to them and they turn to them.

"You two are looking great as a team." Ash comments. 

"Thanks." Vav says. "As like before Mogar is still allowed to join us if he wants." 

Hilda nods. "I would imagine so." 

"Well now that that's done what now?" Vav asks.

"I made some new inventions that we could check out." Hilda offers an idea.

Vav nods. "Lead the way." 

The four of them head to Hilda's lab.

"Alright starting off we have this." Hilda holds a lava lamp. "You take off the top part when pointed at someone and it'll shoot the balls inside that will expand a bit to hinder an opponent’s movements." Hilda says handing it to Vav. She shows them a few other things also giving Mogar some then lets them leave.

Vav takes Mogar to the apartment where they can just chill for now. 

That night...

The Mad King sits up from where he has set up a place for him to sleep which is by a small pile. He gets up to take a slight walk despite how late it seems to be.

The junkyard is lit by moonlight and a few fires in trash cans so anyone who's cold can use them to try to warm up. 

The Mad King pauses for a moment then sighs sitting down on the ground with his back to the largest pile. "This place... It’s something wonderful... They let me in when no one else would... But..." He bites his lip glad that no one is here to see him like this and he is talking to himself quietly. "What if I do mess this up? Where will I go then?" He sighs again and rubs a hand down his face that falls to his lap. He stays there for a bit then he gets up to try to go back to bed when he turns noticing something. 

Sitting on the roof of a dark red car that’s on the ground by a part of the wooden fence around the junkyard is X-ray still in casual clothes. 

X-ray is looking up at the sky and seems to not have even notices that the other is there. 

The Mad King climbs up to beside him and X-ray turns in slight surprise. "Hey." He greets with a smile.

"Hey." X-ray greets back with a small smile then they turn back to the sky that is clear letting the stars and full moon be visible. 

"It's a nice night." The Mad King comments.

X-ray nods. "Yeah. It is." He says in agreement. "And it's so peaceful out here I almost forgot how peaceful it can be here at night." 

"It is peaceful." The Mad King agrees. "No cars going by, no teenagers or adults walking out when they should be in bed."

"No worries of someone else on the streets coming after you and no worries of getting murdered while trying to be okay out on the streets." X-ray says and the Mad Kings eyes fall to half open.

"Yeah..." The Mad King says and after a moment of silence X-rays eyes flicker to the Mad King.

"Sorry." X-ray says and the Mad King waves it off closing his eyes for a moment then opening them again. He turns back to the sky as the Mad King lowers his hand.

"Something's on your mind." The Mad King says. 

X-ray sighs softly. "A lot of thoughts are swirling around in my head." He admits bringing his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around his legs. He rests his cheek against his knees while still being able to watch the sky. "There's just so much going on that it feels like chaos." 

"Why not talk about it?" The Mad King suggests glancing to the other. "I can listen." 

"Well after the fight with Vav I fled here. Sure the next day he came to find me and talk but at the time I didn't want to. So I did what I liked to do... I hid in the car that's my favourite spot. Eventually Big Mama got me down and Vav agreed to give me space but I don't know when I'll want to go back." X-ray closes his eyes for a moment then opens them to halfway when he's done talking. "I know that it's a little selfish with the fact that I'm supposed to be a hero alongside Vav but right now I just don't know what I want to do." 

"No one is going to rush you." The Mad King tells him. "And it's okay to be a little selfish from time to time. You gotta treat yourself sometimes. After all you don't need to just worry about others." 

X-ray smiles closing his eyes again. "Yeah. Thanks." 

"Don't worry about it."

X-ray raises his head and glances to the Mad King. "You're really nice under that cold exterior you put out." He comments.

"I cannot say for sure if it was there all along or if it happened because of my time on the streets." The Mad King admits rubbing the back of his head. 

"I think that it was there all along." X-ray admits. "I mean you could have destroyed me with an actual pit of lava but you didn't. I thought at first that it was because you wanted to see us be torn apart more than you wanted us destroyed. But now I think that it's because deep down you have kindness. You weren't about to just kill to win even if it meant that if you did then you'd be down one enemy. Sure you gave me a chance to destroy Vav but you also let the option of release be there. That I think is kindness." He shares a smile with the Mad King. "Thanks. It's actually good to talk." 

"Same here." The Mad King responds. 

Then suddenly X-ray does something that the Mad King didn't expect... He hugged him.

After a moment the Mad King returns it and they hug for another moment longer before pulling away.

"Maybe I'll be able to sleep tonight." X-ray says.

"Maybe both of us will." The Mad King slightly corrects then shares a smile again with X-ray. 

They get up and get down off of the car then turn to each other again.

"Good night Ryan." X-ray says.

"Good night Ray." The Mad King responds then the two head off on their own separate ways. He heads back to where he's going to sleep while X-ray climbs back up to the car. 

The next day... Around the afternoon...

Vav arrives to the location of the junkyard but he stays on the other side of the fence right now. He looks at the junkyard or well what he can see of it for a few moments before a little hesitantly turning away leaving without going inside. He heads to Hilda's lab and when he gets there he sees the girls talking looking worried. "What's wrong?" He asks approaching getting their attention. 

"I saw X-ray with the Mad King earlier. The two of them were dressed differently so I wasn't sure at first but the Mad King had his crown resting against his hip as it was tied to his waist." Ash explains. "I didn't approach but it was an interesting sight. No one else really seemed to notice though." 

"What!?!" Vav cries out in shock. "But why would he be hanging with the Mad King!?" 

"I don't know." Hilda says then the three turn as Rusty comes in carrying a beer. "But maybe Rusty knows." 

"Hm?" Rusty looks at them pausing in his walking. 

"Why was X-ray with the Mad King?" Vav asks.

"Ah that." Rusty nods. "Well the Mad King is being given a chance to be in the junkyard group." He explains. “Obviously not really having anywhere to go right now." 

"What?! But don't they know he's a villain!?" Vav questions. 

"Things work a little differently in the junkyard." Rusty explains. "Everyone is given a chance there and it is up to them what they will do with that chance. They can stay with it and do their best or completely mess it up and possibly get kicked out. Usually depending on what happened and the severity of it. They understand that not everyone can get along all the time after all." He pauses to take a drink from his beer. "But since to them me and X-ray at least kind of know the Mad King Big Mama has been asking us well mainly X-ray to help him until he settles. Plus X-ray won't accept any funny business from him especially if it'll affect the junkyard and the people living there."

"I guess that makes sense. X-ray cares a lot about that place after all. I mean he sends his extra money to them sometimes." Vav says. 

Rusty nods. "Yeah. So I'm sure that it'll be fine."

"I still think I want to talk to him." Vav heads off to go do so and he gets to the junkyard going inside almost running into X-ray once in. "Ah X-ray hey." He greets.

"Not now Vav." X-ray says and moves to move around Vav but the other grabs his arm getting his attention. 

"I just want you to be careful around the Mad King." Vav says but doesn't get another word out as X-ray yanks his arm out of Vav’s grip.

"Thanks for trusting me." X-ray says sarcastically then he leaves the junkyard. He sighs as he jogs away. "Damn it Vav. Just let me make my own decisions." He blinks and slows down when he sees what he was coming to look for. 

It's a group from the junkyard. It consists of Harold who had spoken to Rusty when X-rays friends arrived at the junkyard, Bailey and two women

The first woman is Jasiri who has black hair styled like a small Mohawk with either side is shaved so the hair is a lot shorter than the hair on top of her head. She has blue almost purple eyes and is wearing a black tank top with a mid-thigh length black knife pleated skirt.

The other woman whose name is Stella is a slightly older one. She has brown hair pulled back into a pony tail except for her blonde pixie hair styled bangs that she has despite her hair being longer everywhere else on her head. She is wearing a purple t-shirt with a v neck, bright blue jeans that have rips like a kind of style and black boots reaching just past her ankles. Her amber eyes scan those present as she rests a hand, both of her hands have on black fingerless gloves that are more for style than warmth, curled into a loose fist on her hip. "Alright everyone. We didn't get much money yesterday so let's hope that people are more generous today." She says to the group. "Now then. Jasiri take Harold to west of here. We might get a few people there." She turns to Bailey. "Bailey you're here with me. Alright let’s move out."

X-ray turns away at this. "So Bailey did lose his position for some reason." He says quietly to himself. "Maybe it's to help him learn? Let someone else boss him around for a bit?" He frowns not fully sure why Bailey was moved down from the stand in making him have to become a follower rather than a leader. He shakes his head and decides to head back to the junkyard for now. He gets there and Big Mama approaches.

"How is Bailey doing?" Big Mama asks.

X-ray knows that Big Mama knows him well so he knows that she knows that he went to see what was going on. "He was letting Stella tell him what to do." He says in which Big Mama nods.

"Good. I'm hoping that he'll learn something from this." 

"So that's why he's no longer the stand in?" X-ray asks and receives a nod. 

"Yes. We always have more that we can learn even when we think that we know everything." Big Mama says. "And don't forget that X-ray or should I say Ray, my child." She gently taps his nose with the pad of her pointer finger.

X-ray smiles and nods. "I won't mother." He promises and with a nod Big Mama heads off towards Reirei.


	7. Chapter seven.

Chapter seven:

X-ray is laying on his back awake and staring at the starry sky overhead through the hole in the cars roof. He eventually switches to lie on his stomach only to get up. He heads over to the passenger side window and peers out of it looking down to the junkyard below. He finally climbs out of the car and as quietly as he can he heads down the pile. He makes it to the bottom and looks around as he walks until he finds what he's looking for. He walks over to the other and falls down to next to him only to snuggle up against him. 

The Mad King blinks awake slightly and smiles seeing X-ray beside him. He moves the black blanket he is using along with his arm around the raven. 

X-ray smiles and slightly snuggles closer glad that the other is letting him cuddle. 

The two soon find themselves drifting asleep. 

Bailey is walking around doing his final patrol before bed when he blinks as he spots something. He stops and turns to see the Mad King and X-ray cuddling close together under the same blanket. He clenches his teeth but then worriedly glances to the direction that he needs to be going before turning back to the two biting his bottom lip. He then releases his lip after a moment and swallows harshly before turning away and walking to continue his patrol but his eyes try to stay on the two. He makes it a little away before backtracking to them and watching them before his shoulders slightly slump and he finally manages to walk away. 

A figure in the shadows watches this then lower their head for a moment closing their eyes until they raise their head again and turn away heading off somewhere else.

The next morning Rusty arrives and glances around only to spot the two cuddling still asleep and he finds himself smiling before heading off on his way. “Morning Big Mama.” He greets and strikes up a conversation with her.

Not long later X-ray groans and tries to cover his face with the blanket to block out the sunlight while the Mad King blinks awake. 

The Mad King can’t help but smile at X-ray’s behaviour and he slightly sits up causing the blanket to kind of move off of X-ray’s face making him groan. 

“No.” X-ray sleepily mumbles and tries to pull it back over.

“I think it’s time to get up.” The Mad King says and X-ray opens his eyes only to look to the Mad King. 

“But it’s too early.” X-ray groans to the other earning a chuckle. 

“Come on. You can do it.” The Mad King moves the blanket off of X-ray who turns away with a pout. 

“Fine fine.” X-ray says and sits up as does the Mad King. “Let’s get up.” 

They get up and stretch before X-ray turns back to him. 

“I’m gonna go take a bath.” X-ray says and the Mad King turns to him. 

“At your apartment?” The Mad King asks and X-ray shakes his head. 

“Nope. I plan on doing it how they do it here. For old time’s sake.” X-ray says then he finds himself blushing slightly. “I can show you if you want.” 

“Sounds good to me.” The Mad King agrees and the two head off with that. 

They are watched as they head off then Big Mama approaches the person watching them. 

“Bailey.” Big Mama begins and Bailey spins around to look to her. 

“Mama!” Bailey says almost pleadingly. “You need to put me on something with X-ray! A patrol! Something!” He pleads. “Let someone else like maybe Rusty help the other for a bit!” 

“Tell me Bailey. Do you believe that your actions on this and demands are pure?” Big Mama asks making Bailey pause for a moment. 

“Well…” Bailey glances down rubbing his hands together. “I… I guess not completely…” He hesitantly admits. “But maybe it’ll at least give me a chance to talk with him and the other can get more settled with the others.” 

“I’ll let it slide for now. But Bailey you do need to think before you speak. Even in the return of someone we care for we must keep ourselves in check. Now after the two return you gather the others first then X-ray. Am I understood?”

Bailey nods. “Thank you mother.” He says hugging Big Mama who smiles gently. 

Meanwhile…….

X-ray and the Mad King make it to the river. 

“This is the only river that is untouched from human hands other than those here.” X-ray explains as they come up to it. “It’s not really too big but it works.”

The Mad King scans it and he can agree that as far as he can see the water looks clean. 

X-ray crouches at the shore and looks in to double check for safety but as it always has been before it looks fine. “Alright.” He says moving away then he strips off his purple sweater not really looking at the other.

The Mad King blushes slightly at this but begins to remove his blazer as well. 

X-ray spares a peek when he believes that the other isn’t looking and catches the other taking off his top causing his face to heat up. He gets rid of his own top feeling a little shaky in nervous anticipation. 

They both strip down till there’s no fabric left on them as they leave their clothes on some rocks. 

The Mad King turns and sees X-ray head inside the river shivering at the cold water gently flowing against his skin. He takes a moment to take in X-ray’s naked form. 

Slender with the curves in all the right places, good looking hips, almost unmarked skin save for a scar here and there and a perfect ass. 

The Mad King finds himself swallowing harshly and only once X-ray lowers himself into the water until it’s just his head that’s out of the water does he snap back and heads to join him. 

X-ray turns to watch the Mad King come in and finds his face going red and suddenly the cool water feels nice against his heated skin. 

A strong muscular body that isn’t too muscular but still strong looking, yet slender just perfectly and he can’t help his eyes darting down to the delectable looking cock on the other. 

X-ray swallows the extra spit that formed in his mouth and glanced away before he was caught looking as the other comes closer. He has known for a while that he’s into guys and not girls but he’s never felt anything like this before. He so badly actually wanted to bring the Mad King with him to the river and either way he’s glad that he did. He clears his throat to find his voice once the Mad King joins him though it helped that he also dipped his body into the cold river. “Now then.” He says getting the other to look to him. “This part is usually pretty easy.” He says. “You need to rub your body like you would in a normal shower to help since we don’t exactly have soap at least all the time. That’s a luxury we can sometimes choose to have since we are given some money for ourselves every now and again whenever it can be done.” He begins rubbing his arms as he cleans them then moves onto his body. 

The two try to keep themselves from staring at each other as they wash themselves then finally they finish that part. 

“Now of course you dunk your head under the water and if you want rub your hair a little as well.” X-ray says taking off his glasses and putting them on the shore hanging them on a small branch that a stick has. He then dunks himself under the water moving to ensure that he gets all of his hair into the water. He runs his hands through his hair a few times then he raises himself out of the water with a slight gasp from holding his breath. His hair drapes over his face as it’s wet and he moves some out of his eyes only to glance around not seeing the other making him sure that the other must be under the water. 

Then suddenly something or well someone grabs him and pulls him under the water causing him to gasp as he falls into the water. 

The person does his best to ensure that X-ray doesn’t hit his head which succeeds then he releases X-ray who moves back to the surface with a gasp of air as he had no time to take a breath before he was pulled down. The other, the Mad King, resurfaces a little in front of X-ray with a laugh. 

“You fucker.” X-ray playfully growls then splashes water at him in which the Mad King brings an arm up and leans his body back a little but also makes him laugh a little more.

X-ray shakes his head but he finds himself laughing as well. 

The two sit there laughing for a few moments longer before calming down. 

“It’s nice to be having some fun with you I must admit.” The Mad King says and X-ray nods in agreement. 

“Yeah. It is nice to get along with you.” X-ray agrees. “I hope that we can continue to do so and not drift apart.” 

The Mad King smiles then he pulls the other into a hug. “Of course we can.” He agrees. “I’d love that.” 

X-ray’s smile widens and he returns the hug. “Thank you.” 

The Mad King almost chuckles. “I should be the one thanking you.” He says and they pull away enough to look at each other. “You knew how I was. I did some terrible things to you and you still gave me a chance.” He then slightly glances away as if embarrassed. “When I learned that you were here I actually kind of was afraid that you’d chase me out for all that I had done but you didn’t and I’m truly grateful for that.” 

“Don’t worry about it big fella.” X-ray says a little playfully as he also playfully hits the Mad King’s shoulder. “I’m glad that I gave you a chance.” He says then they share a smile.

They soon get out and dry off with one of the towels hidden in a box by some large rocks. They put the towels into the other box so they can later be cleaned. They redress only to head back to the junkyard. The two get something to eat deciding to share a sandwich today instead of having one each. 

Vav arrives to the junkyard after the two finish eating and glances around for them before spotting them walking side by side.

Talking and laughing.

Seeing this makes him pause and he’s sure that if he was walking he might have stumbled slightly in shock at what he saw. 

X-ray actually looked… Happy… Happier than he’s ever seen him be… 

Vav doesn’t know what to do and he stands there staring for a few moments. His mind falling blank as he has no words to say until finally he can tear his eyes away and he leaves the junkyard going to Hilda’s lab head down in thought. He arrives and distractedly he leans against a wall crossing a leg over his other leg.

The girls watch him for a few moments before glancing to each other then they head on over to Vav. 

“Vav?” Ash asks snapping Vav back to reality and getting his attention. “What’s up?” She asks. 

“I’m just thinking.” Vav admits glancing to the door. “I mean I went to the junkyard today.” His eyes flicker back to the girls. “And I saw X-ray with the Mad King. What I saw was something that I had feared had died inside of X-ray some time ago. A spark as he found happiness unlike any that he’s ever found before in a person. I just couldn’t say anything as I watched as he looked so happy. I just kind of ended up leaving without saying anything to anyone there at all. Then I ended up wandering here.” 

“I know that X-ray is happy and all but the Mad King is a villain. Is it a good idea to let this continue?” Ash asks.

“You know.” Vav says closing his eyes for a moment as he speaks. “To be honest I’m actually thinking about making sure that X-ray knows that he has the choice to stay where he is happiest. So he won’t feel like his only option is to one day come to the city and to return as hero, that he won’t feel like that’s what we expect of him. I actually think I might encourage him to do so to stay where he is happiest.”


	8. Chapter eight.

Chapter eight:

Bailey, X-ray and another man follow a woman as they walk.

The man is a brunette with amber eyes and has a black hoodie like X-ray’s purple one but with the sleeves ripped off to almost make it like a vest. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and he remains closer to the woman in the lead. 

The woman in the lead has blonde hair that is pulled back into a ponytail with the end also in the hair elastic to make a loop. Her hazel eyes scan around herself as she keeps a fist against her hip. 

Bailey glances to X-ray. “Hey.” He greets the other. 

“Hello.” X-ray greets back. 

“So. I just wanted to talk.” Bailey tells him.

“And we are. But we kind of need a topic.” X-ray responds with the softest of smiles. 

Bailey smiles softly at this. “Yeah that’s true. Then well I guess I’ll start…” He glances away. “You like him…” He turns back to X-ray. “Don’t you?” 

X-ray falls silent for a moment as he glances away then he turns back to Bailey. “Yeah. I suppose I do.” 

“I see.” Bailey glances away. 

“Bailey.” X-ray begins but the other turns back to him. 

“I really wanted to know is all. And I’m glad that you told me.” Bailey admits and flashes X-ray a smile to try to not make him worry. 

“Alright you two.” The woman says getting their attention as they slow to a stop. “Let’s do this. Hopefully we won’t have to do this for at least a few days after this but it’s time to see what we can gather.”

The group nods and give looks of determination. 

“Bailey you take the south division, X-ray the west while Mark takes the north and I’ll take the east. We meet up here in a little while. Latest is when the sun is in the third position. So the usual time.” 

“Okay Yuna.” The man, Mark, says with a nod and the other two make sounds of agreement before they go their separate ways. 

X-ray walks down an alley to get to a different part of the area he was given. He emerges but stops as he feels someone watching him from behind causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. He slightly slowly turns and sees about two people moving around shadowy corners causing him to worry slightly and wonder if he should have brought something that Hilda made for protection. He knows that the two must be looking for someone to either rob or attack as there is no mistake in what they are doing. He turns away taking a deep breath and continues onward trying to ignore the two that continue to watch him. He looks for a good spot and ends up sitting against a brick wall. He spots a box nearby and picks it up to store money in. He glances around as people walk past not quite seeming to recognize him. 

A few people drop a few coins into the box but after a long few minutes that’s all that he’s managed to get so far. 

Then he hears some more money being dropped inside just as he glances away and he turns only to see a man with sandy brown hair and blueish green eyes who smiles in pure kindness to him before heading off. 

X-ray looks to how much the man had put in and sees quite a few loonies and toonies. He turns to look to where the man went off to and he sees an unfamiliar homeless person also be given a good amount from the man. He smiles at this. “I’m glad that there are people like you out here in the world.” He says quietly to himself then turns to hope to get some more money knowing that every penny counts in the junkyard. He doesn’t get much more money before he decides to head to meet up with the others. He hesitates at the alley but knows that it’s the best way through so he heads down it not seeing the two from before. He also doesn’t feel them watching anymore making him wonder how long they have been gone for. He gets through the alley and arrives just as the second last one of the group that went out along with him comes over as well. 

“How much money did everyone get?” Yuna asks and everyone shows with X-ray having the most. “What’s your secret?” She asks raising an eyebrow at him in which X-ray chuckles.

“My secret is to be lucky and to find a very generous person.” X-ray explains then Yuna’s jaw drops open. 

“So much of that from one person?” She questions and X-ray nods.

“Yeah. He was giving out quite a bit of coins to those down on their luck as I watched as he also gave quite a bit to another homeless person.” X-ray explains. 

“Okay.” Yuna says picking up her jaw. “This is good news that someone decided to be so nice and generous today. Let’s head home.” 

They turn and leave heading off back to the junkyard with their haul that they had managed to get today. They are greeted by Big Mama when they return. 

“How have my children done today?” Big Mama asks once she’s pretty much at them. 

“X-ray got really lucky with one very generous person.” Mark says. “He got a big haul.” 

X-ray shows Big Mama who smiles and nods.

“That was very good work. You were in the right place at the right time my son.” Big Mama says. “Though you all did good work. Please put the money in the usual spot then you can take a break.” 

X-ray gives Yuna the box and she collects all of the money before heading off. He begins walking around wondering who is doing what then he notices the Mad King helping Reirei fix clothes. 

Big Mama comes up next to him. “He’s a nice man. He wanted to do something helpful for the group. Reirei had a lot of work to do anyways so that’s what I told him. He’s been doing this ever since not long after you left.” 

“I didn’t know that he knew how to sow.” X-ray admits and Big Mama chuckles. 

“Actually he can be a fast learner.” Big Mama informs him then she pats his shoulder. “I think that you have chosen fine my son.” She tells him as he slightly glances to her. “A part of me was worried that you’d find someone who would not treat you right. But now that I have seen you find someone possibly I feel assured that things will be alright.” She turns away. “I say go for it Ray my son. It’s just some advice from myself.” She then heads off to probably check on a few of the others. 

X-ray turns back to the Mad King and smiles himself with a slight blush. “Yeah. I guess I did choose nicely huh.” He says a little quietly to himself. He turns away after a moment and heads up to the car and he settles on the seat but not too long later someone climbs on top of it. He opens his eyes halfway as he closed them to relax then raises his head from the makeshift pillow made by his arms and he turns to look to the hole in the roof. “Do you really need to go up there almost all the time?” He questions in which the other chuckles. 

“I guess. I just like doing it.” Bailey pokes his head inside. “Say could I perhaps come in with you?” 

“Bailey.” X-ray begins but Bailey interrupts him. 

“Just like old times.” Bailey smiles gently. “Brother.” 

X-ray blinks then he smiles warmly. “Alright brother. You can join me for my nap.” 

Bailey almost grins at this and he hops down into the car settling to sit on the floor beside the other. “Hey X-ray.” 

“Yeah?” X-ray asks watching him. 

Bailey swallows some spit before he speaks. “I just wanted to say that I can see that I am not where you are the most happiest. That I may not actually be the right one for you.” He says as he slightly glances away. “So I…” He brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “I wanted to say that I hope that you’ll remain happy with the Mad King and I hope that he treats you well.” He stops rubbing the back of his neck but keeps his hand there as he looks back to X-ray. “And if he doesn’t I’ll gladly kick his ass for ya.” 

X-ray chuckles softly closing his eyes softly and raising a hand to be by his mouth as he does so before he opens his eyes and lowers his hand when he speaks. “Thanks Bailey. I’m glad that my brother is here for me even after breaking your heart as I don’t have feelings like that for you.” 

Bailey waves it off. “I think I needed it. Like a wakeup call.” He assures the other. “So don’t worry about it.” He brings his arms to cross on the space on the seat and he lays the side of his head on his arms. “I’m glad that we can still remain close even after all that.” He says closing his eyes.

X-ray lays down as well as he speaks. “Yeah. But there’s no way I’d be losing my brother that easily.” He smiles as does Bailey then the two lay there resting yet not really actually sleeping. 

Harold heads to Big Mama and he talks to her only to receive a slow nod of thanks in return. 

X-ray and Bailey don’t really rest for too long as they aren’t too tired and they head down the pile. X-ray notices the Mad King walking as he seems to be done with helping Reirei who seems to have gotten quite a bit done and Bailey nudges him in the Mad King’s direction. X-ray glances back to share a look with Bailey causing them to smile softly as X-ray gives an ‘okay’ look as Bailey gives him a ‘go for it’ look. 

X-ray turns back around then heads over to the Mad King causing him to stop as he comes up next to him.


	9. Chapter nine.

Chapter nine: 

“Hey.” X-ray greets. 

“Hey.” The Mad King greets in return.

X-ray’s P.O.V. 

I’m actually nervous and am shaking a little. I’ve done a lot of things scarier than this but for some reason it’s this that truly gets me. I take slightly deep breath deciding to just go with it. “So um. You wouldn’t possibly have a partner or anything yet… Would you?” I ask slightly glancing away as I play with my hands. 

“Well I do have someone in mind.” The Mad King or should I say Ryan responds. 

This makes me even more nervous as I fear that the person he has in mind isn’t me but I have to be a strong man and do this!

“Well I don’t know if it’s me but I was hoping that maybe you and me could-“ I find myself cut off as I hadn’t noticed the Mad King approach him only for him to seal his lips over mine. 

The feeling of his lips against my own make my lips tingle as they suddenly feel sensitive as every move brings about pleasure, my face heats up and I swear I am getting goosebumps from how great this kiss feels. 

He patiently waits for me to react as he does slow and gently movements of kissing but I don’t keep him waiting long. 

My eyes fall to be half open then to fully closed I melt into the kiss as I kiss him back earning a grunt of approval. 

We stand there for a few moments eyes closed as our lips move together like they are moving in rhythm with one another. 

When we break apart slightly gasping for air I instantly want to bring him back into another kiss. We smile and open our eyes to half way to look at each other locking gazes as we slightly put our foreheads together. 

“I’m glad.” I tell him. “I’m glad that you share my feelings.”

Ryan almost grins at me. “And I’m glad you feel the same way too.” He says. 

No one’s P.O.V.

Bailey watches the two as the Mad King brings his arms around X-ray pulling him close as X-ray wraps his arms around the others neck in return. He turns away and walks away finding himself smiling as well. He stops when Big Mama approaches. “Greetings mother.” He greets. 

“Bailey my dear child.” Big Mama says. “I have some news for you.”

Upon hearing this Bailey tilts his head questioningly. 

“It is time Bailey. You have grown so much even giving up someone you wanted so badly to be with so they may be with who they want to be with and you have proven yourself ready.” Big Mama gives him a proud smile. “I’m going to take you on as my student to be the next leader of the junkyard.” 

Bailey’s mouth turns into an ear to ear grin as his face lights up and his eyes shine. “Oh thank you! Thank you mother!” He says bouncing in excitement. “I promise. I really do swear that I won’t let you down!” 

Big Mama smiles with a soft chuckle. “I’m sure you won’t.” She says watching him bounce around for a few moments longer. 

Bailey then dashes over to Big Mama giving her a hug while making sure to not knock her down knowing that she may be one tough lady but she isn’t getting any younger. “Thank you! Thank you!” 

“Don’t worry about it my child. I had hoped that you’d be ready for this to begin.” Big Mama says patting him on the back. “And you truly deserve this.” 

They step away from each other to look at the other. 

“You proved time and time again that you had the chance to be a good leader. You saved Yuna when a newer pile almost tumbled on her by using your body to deflect the stuff coming towards her.” Big Mama says. “And of course how could we forget you running after that dog that almost attacked X-ray giving it a good whack to send it running. And though you were really scared you stood up to those men with guns when you and I were out causing them to leave when they saw what they thought was confidence within you. You’ve done so much for this place and the people who live here. Time and time again as the years past you continued to show the possibility to be the next leader I’ve been watching out for.” She grins. “And I am proud of you for that.” 

Bailey stands tall in pride puffing out his chest while also smiling at Big Mama. 

“Our training will begin tomorrow. Be prepared for that.” Big Mama tells him. 

“Of course mother.” Bailey nods then heads off with a skip in his step and he rushes over to X-ray as the Mad King settles on the mattress that also has Rusty sitting on it. “X-ray! X-ray! Guess what!” He says still bouncing in excitement. 

“What?” X-ray asks crossing his arms over his chest with a smile as he has a feeling that he knows just what this news is. 

“Big Mama’s gonna teach me to become the next leader!” Bailey manages to stop his bouncing for now to look into X-ray eyes with brightly shinning eyes. 

X-ray smiles more at this. “That’s wonderful news! I’m sure that you my brother will be a wonderful leader.”

Bailey smiles slightly tearfully then as X-ray extends his arms in the offer of a hug he takes it pulling X-ray into a hug. 

Rusty and the Mad King watch the two who consider each other brothers for a few moments then Rusty takes a drink from his beer before speaking.

“You know you and X-ray make a nice couple I must admit.” Rusty says before taking another drink.

“Yeah.” The Mad King nods. “He sure is something special.” He says sharing a small smile with Rusty only for them to turn away again just as the other two break their hug. 

Bailey runs off to either spread the news or to try to burn off the energy he feels in his happy high. 

X-ray comes over to the Mad King and settles next to him on the opposite side from where Rusty is, staying close to the other. 

The Mad King smiles and brings an arm around X-ray who leans into his embrace. 

“I love you Ry.” X-ray says and the Mad King leans their foreheads against each other as they close their eyes. 

“I love you too my dear Ray.” The Mad King responds.

They open their eyes to look at each other then X-ray lets out a soft laugh at how cheesy they must seem as the Mad King smiles almost mischievously at him to get him to laugh a little more. 

Rusty smiles to himself as he watches the two. “A perfect couple indeed.” He takes another drink but then looks into the bottle wondering how he could have drank it so fast that it’s now empty. 

Later…..

Vav comes to the junkyard and he glances around until he spots X-ray and the Mad King sitting in a spot on the ground with a black blanket wrapped around them. He finds himself smiling and he approaches them getting their attention as he remains smiling. He stops once in front of them. “Mind if I sit here?” He asks. 

X-ray slightly glances away. “I… Guess so….”

“Thanks.” Vav settles down in front of the two and he glances away to the ground. “I know you asked me to give you time… But…” He looks to the two. “There is something that I have to say that can’t really wait.” 

X-ray lets his eyes flicker to the other listening. 

“I want you to know X-ray that if you want you can stay here with the Mad king. Where you’re really happy.” Vav tells him. “Or you could bring him along with the rest of us. I guess what I’m trying to get at is that none of us as your friends are going to try to tear you two apart.” He smiles at them. “We’re just glad that you’ve found happiness. And please Mad King treat him well.” 

“I will.” The Mad King says in a promise voice as he also nods. 

Vav smiles a little more at this. 

“Thank you Vav.” X-ray says after turning his head to look to him as he is smiling softly and Vav nods to him in response to his words. “You know. I actually think I might kind of go between places. I’ll do a bit of hero stuff when I feel up to it and I’ll also hang out with Ry.” 

Vav nods once again. “That sounds good to me.” He agrees then gets up. “Well I’ll let you two lovebirds be alone.” He says making X-ray giggle slightly. 

“Thanks. Thank you Vav.” X-ray says in true appreciation and with that Vav leaves feeling actually happy about how things have turned out in the end. He turns to the Mad King. “So. We’ll probably sleep here until you are allowed to climb the big pile then we can try to see if you can join me in sleeping up there. It’ll be our spot and not just mine anymore.” 

The Mad King smiles at his love. “That sounds like a wonderful plan.” He agrees making X-ray almost grin. 

X-ray has never felt this way before but he’s glad that he gave the other a chance or else he might not have ever noticed that it seems that the two of them were made for each other. 

Even the Mad King is glad for this and that he was able to find the other who is the one for him as far as he’s aware. He’s really happy to also have X-ray at his side like this.

And X-ray is happy. 

The end.


End file.
